Hermione and the Mirror
by NannaFae
Summary: Hermione looks into the Mirror of Erised, what does she see? (Slight Hermione/Minerva) One-shot.


_**AN: Something that popped into my head. Probably just gonna be a one-shot. Hope you enjoy, please read and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am not J.K.**_

Hermione woke up with a slight pain in her neck, lifting her head up from the desk she was sitting at she realized she must have fallen asleep again while reading. Her O.W.L.s would be there soon so she spent almost all of her free time studying. For the past few weeks she'd been staying up late into the night, using Harry's invisibility so she could sneak back up to her dormitory. But in the last two days it seemed all those lost hours of sleep had finally caught up with her. She had been reading through her potions book, trying to memorize every potion in it, when she had drifted off.

Hermione stood, picking up her book and closing it before stretching. She looked around the room she'd been using as a place to study. The walls were a dark green and the floors were wooden. One wall had three tall floor-to-ceiling windows that allowed moonlight to flood the room, though her main source of light came from a big fireplace in the front of the room. The other two walls held huge bookcases filled with books.

The desk she'd sat at was in front of the middle window, giving her a good view of the Forbidden Forrest, it had a high back chair pushed under it. On the other side of the room, in front of the fireplace, there was a large dark red couch and a side table. She was in the Room of Requirement, a place she often came to when she needed some time alone to concentrate. Walking over to the couch she grabbed her school bag off it before heading back to the desk to gather up her books. Something in the corner caught her eye, looking over she saw a mirror.

Confused she stopped, 'How long has that been there?' She wondered, drawing her wand and slowly going towards the strange object. Only seeing her own reflection she quickly looked at the frame and read, '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.' _Wondering what it meant she read it again, but this time backwards. She quietly whispered,_ "I show not your face but your heart's desire."_

Looking back down at her reflection she waited for something to happen. Almost right away a woman appeared behind her reflection, slowly walking towards her. She knew there wasn't actually anyone in the room with her, but it still took all of her willpower to not turn around. The woman was wearing a sleeveless green shirt and black dress pants and shoes. As she came to stand beside her Hermione recognized the woman to be Minerva McGonagall, with her hair down and her green eyes shining.

Hermione had suspected this would happen, but it was still a shock to see the woman. She'd cared about Minerva for years now, but until this moment had never known just how deeply. In the reflection Minerva gave her a bright smile, putting an arm around her and kissing her cheek. The woman's other hand went to Hermione's stomach which, still looking at the reflection, Hermione could seeing was heavy with child. As she watched a little boy with green eyes and ebony hair ran out from behind her legs, giggling as he was scooped up by Minerva. Tears started to form in her eyes as she quietly watched the scene in the mirror.

As she turned her head to the side Hermione desperately wished her eyes would be greeted with the sight of Minerva standing there holding their son. She knew it was an impossible and even a silly thing to hope for, but she did it anyway. Sighing she looked around the room to find it was still empty. Looking back into the mirror she saw her little family smiling at her, she smiled back as tears started to cloud her vision and roll down her cheeks. As she started to cry Minerva's smile changed into a frown of concern.

Unable to look any longer, she turned away from the mirror and picked her bag up from the floor. She reached in it, searching for the invisibility cloak, but found nothing. Panicking she looked around the room, forgetting her sadness, but it was nowhere to be found. Thinking back she suddenly realized she'd forgotten to bring it, and would have to sneak through the castle without it. Staying in the Room of Requirement was not an option, others knew about the room and it was possible for them to come in. It was half an hour past midnight, so it was unlikely any students were still awake and wandering through the castle, the Room of Requirement was also on the seventh floor which is where the Gryffindor Common Room was located.

Making up her mind Hermione gathered up her things and with one last look at the mirror she walked out the room. Seeing no one she quickly made her way through the dark corridors towards the over side of the castle, going as quietly as she could. She was almost there, turning a corner though she stopped dead in her tracks. A small silver tabby, that she instantly recognized, was walking in her direction down the hall. As soon as the cat saw her it immediately transformed into a woman, wearing a long green night robe with her ebony hair in a loose side braid, it was the same woman she'd seen in the mirror.

Coming up to her Minerva McGonagall looked her up and down, a confused look on her face. "What are you doing out of your dorm at this hour Miss Granger, is something wrong?" Hermione looked at the ground, avoiding Minerva's gaze. "I'm sorry Professor, I was studying and lost track of time." Minerva smirked, shaking her head. "I should have known."

She turned serious, "Please don't let it happen again Hermione, I won't take points this time, but you must get your rest dear." Minerva's hand was on her shoulder, the contact was making her breath faster, and she was having a hard time listening to the woman's words. She nodded, looking up into green eyes. Minerva frowned, her eyes scanning Hermione's face. "Are you sure you are fine dear, you look as though you have been crying."

Hermione blushed, she'd forgotten about her puffy red eyes. "Thank you for the concern, but it's nothing. I should really get back to my dorm now, goodnight Professor." She could tell Minerva didn't believe her, but at the moment it didn't matter. She needed to escape before she ended up having a break down and telling the woman what had happened. "If you are sure my dear, goodnight, and remember if you ever need someone to talk to my office door is always open." Minerva patted her cheek, giving her a sad half smile.

Hermione nodded, her heart beating out of her chest. She waited for the professor to turn the corner before she ran the rest of the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, quietly sneaking into her room. She got ready for bed, changing clothes before laying down. She closed the curtains around her bed and let more tears roll down her face as she thought of the life with Minerva she would never have. She eventually fell asleep, but even her dreams were filled with that unreachable life. She watched as four young children, three girls and one boy, ran under sunny skies in a huge meadow. They laughed and played as she watched on, standing under a nearby tree. Looking to her right she saw she was hand in hand with Minerva, they were both smiling as they watched their little ones enjoy the nice day. Leaning against the other woman she sighed contently, before quietly saying to herself. "If only this were real…"

_**Thanks for reading, let me know what think! -Fae**_


End file.
